My City
by The Monster Inside Of You
Summary: This is the story of my city when it becomes infested with zombies.  I may put some characters from the actual series though.  Probably Rebecca, Leon, and Wesker.
1. Infestation

**My City**

Well, I was bored while waiting for someone on Gaia, and this is what I came up with…My city changed into a version of Raccoon city. All names changed because I've never been good at thinking up names for people I already know and wanted some practice.

Steven sighed, walking out of English class, with his not so great grade. His mom was going to kill him for getting a C. The only good part of it was choir was next and that meant Luna, his almost-girlfriend. They spent enough time together to be together, but they weren't officially there yet. Regardless, Steven enjoyed spending time with her. The wind began blowing and Steven caught a foul smell on the air. He remembered hearing something about a virus escaping from a lab when his dad had been on the phone, but he didn't think it was very important. There were also some people that had complained about being bit by some psychos, but that hadn't seemed very important either. However he had an overactive imagination, so, naturally, he was a little paranoid. Still, he went to choir, oblivious of the events happening around the city.

As he got in the choir classroom, he noticed Luna wasn't there. Then he remembered. It was Thursday. She had to leave early for cheerleader practice. "Damn," he said to himself, turning to his friend, Derik. "Hey, did you notice how much it stinks outside?" he asked.

"Yea, I noticed, it's freaking horrible," he said, before they were forced to shut up by the choir teacher. After fifty minutes of singing (and being yelled at of course) class was over and they were free to go home. Derik followed Steven to his car, since he normally took him home. Steven opened the door and waited for Derik to get in. Steven popped in a disk, which played Dope out of the speakers. They waited in the car for Steven's sister to come to the car. They waited, and waited, but she never came.

"Where the hell is she?" Steven asked himself, grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. It rang and rang, but his sister never answered, which was odd, because she always answered. Sick of waiting, he shifted into Drive and started off. "She can find another ride home, I'm not waiting anymore." He said to Derik, who laughed a bit.

On their way home, they noticed that there were a few too many wrecks to be normal. Wrecks were actually pretty small in a town like theirs, unless the driver had been shot…That happened a lot. Steven and Derik didn't exactly live in the safest town. In fact, their Wal-Mart was number one in number of items stolen nationwide and number five in the world. It was also number five for murders in the nation.

They also noticed that the smell had yet to leave and there were a large number of drunks stumbling around town. Paranoid as ever, Steven switched to the news on the radio. Static came out through the speakers. They stopped at the driveway of Derik's house and unlocked the doors. "Okay, see you Derik," Steven said, Derik wasn't moving, only staring out the window with a weird look on his face. Steven turned to his window and jumped. He had left the window down and there was a drunken man reaching in the car, grabbing at him.

"What the hell?" he said, as the drunk grabbed his arm and began pulling it to his face. Steven slammed his fist into the man's face, causing him to reel back. The man's face had looked slightly decayed and his breath rank. Steven quickly locked the car and rolled up the windows. He had seen the movie and knew that the man wasn't really drunk no matter what he told himself. His town had just become a hellhole with zombies.


	2. Recruiting

**My City Chapter 2:**

**Recruiting**

In this chapter, Steven and Derik head back to Steven's house to get some guns and meet up with some friends afterwards.

"Mother fucker!" Steven yelled, slamming into yet another zombie. "Man this is awesome!" he said, as he looked back at the zombie pieces. Steven smiled. He had always thought something like this would be fun, and so far it was. Zombies weren't exactly smart, and the whole town wasn't infected yet, though most people were trying to remain ignorant and ended up getting infected.

"How is this awesome?" Derik asked. Steven turned and noticed he looked a bit sick.

"What's up with you?" he asked, nailing another zombie who had stumbled out into the street.

"They're breaking up into pieces whenever you hit them, and it's just a bit disturbing." Steven laughed when Derik mentioned this.

"Come on, you've played the games and seen the movies just as much as I have, you know they can't feel anything. We need to find some guns kill all the bastards!" he yelled, smiling wider. Steven had a thing about guns that made Derik feel uncomfortable around him.

"Where do you suggest we _find_ said guns?" Derik asked, closing his eyes when Steven hit another zombie. True he had played the games and seen the movies, but living it yourself was different.

"Why at my house of course!" Steven said, smiling. He knew the combination to his family's safe, which held mostly money, but also his father's guns, used only for hunting of course. Steven occasionally got them out and used them when no one was around. He never shot anything alive, but they did have a target set up in their backyard.

When they arrived at the house, they found it to be empty of all life, which slightly scared Steven, since his parents should be home that day. His mom didn't work and his dad was sick. He opened the safe quickly and smiled. All the guns were there. He took two M190 pistols from the safe, (lucky Steven's dead uncle (tragic accident) who until recently had lived with them, was a cop and kept extra guns in the safe) a pair of binoculars, and a Remington 870. From what he knew, Derik had never shot a gun in his life, and probably needed a bit of practice before going against a city of zombies. Steven sighed and grabbed all the ammo he could see. A total of fifty shots for the pistols, twenty five for each of them, both of which were already loaded and twelve shots for the fully loaded shotgun.

"Derik, follow me," Steven said, holding the pistol in one hand and the shotgun in the other. He led Derik to the makeshift target range he had set up in the backyard two years ago. His parents had thought he used it for his bow. "You're going to have to learn how to shoot a gun fast." Steven said. Now that he was out of the car, he didn't feel quite as safe.

"Shouldn't we look for other people, such as our friends, before we try to kill zombies?" Derik asked, looking at the gun he held with distaste. Steven was already walking across the yard to a potted plant. He plunged his hand into and pulled it back out, holding a handful of bullets. He walked back over to Derik, counting the bullets.

"Seventeen," he said, slightly irritated. He thought he had hid more than that there. "You get seventeen shots before we leave to find our friends." He said. Steven, though a jokester through and through, was serious when he needed to be. Derik sighed and aimed the gun down the 'range,' and fired. The gun was louder and had more of a kick than he thought it would, and he almost dropped it.

Steven sighed, watching Derik fumble the gun and waited for him to get ready again. After seven more, bad, shots, Steven plucked the gun from his hand. "Watch me." He said, aiming quickly and firing. The shot went straight through the center of the target and the kick seemed much less harsh when Steven had done it. "Think Derik, you can't just loosely hold the gun when you shoot it, you'll end up shooting me instead of one of-" he was cut off by the sound of gunfire, not too far away.

Steven handed the gun back to Derik and walked up to the fence and saw Andrew, supporting someone else, running down his driveway, occasionally turning back and firing at something that was clearly a large number of zombies.

"Andrew! Get back here!" Steven yelled. Andrew turned and dragged the body he had with him over to the fence. After a few moments, Steven realized it was Andrew's brother, John. John's left leg was covered in blood and Steven distinctly saw teeth marks on his boots. Andrew and John's father was a cop also, and that's how they and Steven had met. Steven didn't want to believe that the virus that caused people to turn into zombies was transferred by a bite, as was the popular theory, because John was one of his oldest friends. Andrew lifted John up over the fence and then jumped over himself.

"So, Steven, killed any zombies recently?" Andrew asked, noticing the guns he had around him. John also had a gun, but was lying in the dirt, groaning in pain. The zombies had done quite a number on his legs. Steven turned to Derik and saw him shaking violently, holding the binoculars up to his eyes.

"Derik, what's got you so spooked?" Steven asked. Derik had never been the kind to get scared easily. Only surprised for a moment and then annoyed. But something was seriously scaring him. Steven gave the Remington to Andrew and grabbed the binoculars, looking in the direction Derik had been staring. He instantly saw what had spooked him. Anne, Derik's girlfriend, was standing on top of the roof of a house surrounded by the undead. "Shit…"


End file.
